


New types of Scales

by Adeleidhis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeleidhis/pseuds/Adeleidhis
Summary: A lady from the modern world, just got her life together and going well until she is thrust into the world of Middle earth and meets Thorin and Company. However, they have a new development of their own to deal with too.





	New types of Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have not been on here for a very long time and just started getting back into writing. This idea was in my head and thought I would give it a try again. My entire idea of this story isn't complete yet, so I'm trying it out and you can tell me if you like or don't like this story idea. : )

heads still on their shoulders.  
Fighting with whatever they could get their hands on, or just their hands to escape.

“You despicable dwarves!” The Goblin king bellowed as the company groaned on the ground of a now new pit. “ You ssssnakes in the dirt. Yes I think that quite fits you nicely doesn’t it?” his grotesque features split at the ends of his smile. He kept slamming his staff down, something about it, looking more ominous than just a mere staff. 

Bifur blinked his eyes clear as he stared upwards. The staff keeping his attention as some strange energy seemed to eminate form it, like the opague heat from a flame. 

“I shall have you cursed as the cretins you really are!” The goblin king continued to roar out. Then with one final slam of his staff, the magical energy was released from the skull atop the staff, beaming down and hitting the company like a large boulder just fell on them. They cried out and groaned. Squirmed for their weapons, even though it was already taken from them. They tried looking for anything, or any means of covering from the magic that bore down on them painfully. 

Thorin grit his teeth, determined not to be beaten by whatever malevolence this foul king cast upon them. His legs began to tingle. A foreign feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before. The leader glanced at them in confusion from his kneeled position. They started to hurt more and get restless. He grunted as they cast him on his back seemingly of their own accord. His lower half felt alight as if they were burning. 

“Uncle!” Kili cried out, his voice clearly laced with fear.  
Fili was already by his side, grasping for his hand as they all seemed to have lost control over their legs.  
Thorin’s gaze went back to his own as all his gear and clothes seemed to come lose from his waist down and his limbs felt as if they were being sewn together. Then as the clothing was pushed away, he stared in both horror and wonder as what was once his legs, were now being turned into a large black scaled tail of a snake with patterns of Blue and speckled silver scales. They twisted and writhed until he chose not to move at all. 

He heard his kin give out various cries of their own, each with matching looks of horror as they stared at their changed forms from two dwarven legs, to a snake tail. 

The goblin king stared too before speaking up again. “Not quite what I had in mind but, it’ll still due I suppose.” He snorted. “ Thorin, king of the nagas now. None of your kind shall wish to follow a freak like you now.” He laughed. “Perhaps I might keep you as my pets!” 

Thorin cast his most hateful glare at the goblin king. “A thousand curses upon your head! Undo this magic!” He roared helplessly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riya was a lady just turned thirty. She had a successful online business where she made living for herself and got her family set up very well. Her younger brother had a good sum of money for his college, her grandmother had a comfortable Mother-in-law home set up in the property set in the large backyard of her parents’ new home that she bought them. She had worked so hard and had finally chiseled away a peaceful life. That is, until she went on a camping trip with a friend, got lost and separated from her and was lost in the woods and completely turned around. SH hunkered down in the evening to get a decent fire going to help stay warm.  
In her dozing, she heard branches breaking and leaves crunching that startled her to waking up fully. It sounded as if something big was out there. Riya stood up, looking around, looking at her camping hatchet, a mediocre tool for defense but still better than nothing. 

Suddenly the shadow she was running from detached itself from the forest shadows, taking on the form of a very large brown bear it grunted as it approached her until she screamed at it, swinging her hatchet In an attempt to try and detour the creature. The beast hardly blinked though, it crouched lower to the ground, sliding along it and shuffling closer till it got as close as it dared else it might be close enough for her to hit him. It rumbled a slow and steady grumble.  
Riya’s breath was shallow, and she stepped back from it. “Easy there bear….just go away alright? Leave me alone.” 

The bear ambled up to a sitting position, then its own body started morphing and shifting into a naked, tall man who at least had the decency to but a leg up to hide himself. “ Easy there young maiden. I will not harm you.” He said to her. 

Riya stared in shock, until it was too much and her exhaustion finally took over. The ground suddenly met her face and her eyes shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A MONTH LATER

Riya came from her little cabin. The little place Beorn had renovated for her as her own place to stay. The shapeshifting hermit was a strong silent type and still welcomed her to stay on his farm for as long as she needed. Riya really had no idea how to get back home, or who even to ask. Even Beorn said it was ‘magics beyond his knowledge.’ Although she did miss her home and family, this simple life had a serenity, a peace about it that she had sorely missed. So she took each day with gratitude and tried to express her thanks to Beorn and to the simpler life.

“I’m going into the fields Beorn!” She called over her shoulder before exiting the front door. There was no answer. He must have gone out himself, either as a bear or a man. She snorted and pulled on her shoes, grabbing her bag and leaving the home. She walked down the little dirt path that led to a small tree line. Following this tree line led to a river. Beorn taught her how to use the river as a guide to navigate back to his home. With nothing really to distract her like TV shows, music, video games, etc. it was a lot easier to take in information. 

At the corner of her eye, she did a double take at what she thought was an old log. It isn’t at all. She tip toed over to it. It was much more reddish in color with a black and silver pattern to it. She squatted next to it, staring at it oddly. “What is this funky thing?” She patted and poked at it.

“That would be my tail.” And old man’s voice answered her from the other side of the bush. 

Riya stared up at him slack jawed, dumbfounded at finding anyone else out here. “I-I’m sorry what?”

The old man let out a quiet sigh, moving to stand, or rather, slither, before her. 

“Oh. OHH! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it was a person!” Riya spluttered as she stood up sharply. 

The white haired elder held up his hands. “It’s quite alright Miss. No harm done-“

She was back-pedaling from him still, eyes wide with wariness. “Sorry to have disturbed you sir. I’ll just be on my way.” She yammered on as she backpedaled, pivoting on her heels to run away.

“Wait! Don’t be frightened.” The elder reached out a hand. She was already on the move though.  
She did not get very far when she was met with an even bigger, much more frightening and glowering half-snake man. He had sharp, piercing eyes and tattoos on his head, with lightning fast reflexes of grabbing her. Riya gasped and panicked. This was one of the rare moments when panic actually helped her escape instead of make things worse. It spurred her impulse to move faster. She pulled at his beard with a hard tug, and a free hand pounding a knuckle in one of his temples, earning a pained grunt as he winced just enough for her to escape. 

Just as she tried to flee, two more young men, one with a blonde head and beard, and the other with black hair and beard just coming in. They slithered in front of her with lopsided smirks at her.  
“Oi look what we found brother.”  
“A lost fair maiden out in the woods? Alone?”  
“No one to protect her, not a soul for miles.”  
Their tails wrapped around her, tying her up and trapping her arms and legs together. She was completely immobile now and quickly surrounded by a whole group of these bearded snake-men, asking questions over each other that she couldn’t follow. 

“How did she get here without any of us seeing her?!”  
“Where did she come from?”  
“There must be a village nearby!”  
“She could have more black magic about her, like some sort of spy!”

All of them, travel worn and torn, almost as wild and raggedy looking as any highwayman. Hard, cold stares at her, ready to strike at a moments notice. These tattered, battle worn snake-men were clearly trouble for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep1 there it is! kinda short and sweet, I would really love to know your thoughts on it, and if I should even keep going or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
